


Плюсы и минусы телепатического общения

by steinvor, WTF Anime and Manga 2021 (Anime_Shelter)



Series: WTF Anime and Manga 2021: тексты G-T [9]
Category: Silver Diamond
Genre: Canon Compliant, Conversations, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Missing Scene, Out of Character, Sexual Humor, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29018886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steinvor/pseuds/steinvor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_Shelter/pseuds/WTF%20Anime%20and%20Manga%202021
Series: WTF Anime and Manga 2021: тексты G-T [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133588
Kudos: 2
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Выкладки команды WTF Anime and Manga 2021





	Плюсы и минусы телепатического общения

И Хакуби перенесся во тьму.  
Под ногами ощущалась земля, а голые плечи и руки холодило еле ощутимое движение затхлого воздуха.  
«Почему здесь так темно?» - пронеслось в голове.  
А потом до Хакуби донеслись незнакомые голоса.  
Сначала явно мужские, а затем более высокие, звонкие, но, несомненно, принадлежащие таким же мальчишкам как он.  
Да что же тут творится?  
Кто-то сказал: «Позовите Кадзухи».  
Незнакомый голос приблизился почти вплотную.  
Парень, на вид ему было чуть больше двадцати, говорил что-то насчет того, чтобы успокоиться и не двигаться с места.  
Хакуби не понимал, ведь он же собирался перенестись в знакомые подземные кварталы столицы, к Еруаки-сама.  
А тут…  
Кругом кромешная тьма.  
И из этой непроницаемой тьмы появляется какой-то здоровый мужик и грубо хватает его за плечи, ощупывает лицо и …  
Батюшки мои!..Что-то прижимается к его лицу.  
«Блядь…»Вслух Хакуби, конечно, ничего не сказал, он же все-таки хорошо воспитанный молодой человек из приличной семьи.  
Но мысленно чертыхнулся, непроизвольно дернувшись назад, чтобы уклониться от еще более тесного соприкосновения с этим незваным пришельцем.  
\- Ты видишь это в своей голове?  
Парень видно сошел с ума, если считал, что прикоснувшись своей головой к его лбу, сможет передать какие-то зримые образы.  
Но как бы то ни было, после этого прикосновения в голове что-то вспыхнуло, и Хакуби действительно стал видеть!  
Хакуби, конечно же, знал, что Кинрей-сама почти таким же образом слышит в своей голове голос Принца. Но для того, чтобы слышать мысли соприкасаться чем-то Принцу и Кинрею не надо.  
А тут…  
Парень настаивал на том, что показывает Хакуби то, что сейчас видит именно он.  
И Хакуби увидел.  
И Хакуби покраснел, да так, что чуть не сгорел со стыда.  
\- Эй, парень…Кадзухи тебя зовут, или как…- Хакуби попытался вывернуться из цепких сильных объятий незнакомца. – Кадзухи, может харэ пялиться на мою шею и ниже. Я и сам знаю, что демонстрировать голое тело аристократом неприлично, но, видишь ли, я сначала напал на саноме, и меня пригвоздили растительными пулями к скале, так что пришлось создавать каменную марионетку Закуро и приказывать ему рвать эти самые путы. А бестолковый Закуро перестарался, и порвал мне одежду, мое любимое, между прочим кимоно… И синяков на ключице и на щеке наставил мне тоже он…Что с него взять тупая, преданная марионетка.  
Кадзухи с начала прямой непосредственной трансляции картинки «что маячит перед глазами, то и передаю» тоже сначала опешил, но вскоре сообразил, как переключать ТВ-каналы и стал мысленно воспроизводить, что он ранее видел в подземелье. Все эти пропасти и обрывы, и как они тут все оказались.  
А потом…  
\- А вот это, наверное, уже не моя попа. И точно не мой член, уж я–то свою письку наизусть знаю, - уверенно заявил Хакуби Сиракава, правильно истолковав мысленное обещание устроить так называемую «анальную кару» в случае неповиновения, переданную под конец Кадзухи. – Откуда ты можешь знать, вдруг у меня член больше или длинней? Или на самой головке какой-нибудь пирсинг?  
Теперь настал черед возмущаться и краснеть уже Кадзухи.  
\- А что это такое, «пирсинг»? – откуда-то из-за спины нарисовалось маленькое загорелое личико беловолосого паренька, ростом даже ниже Хакуби.  
Несмотря на то, что было относительно тепло, ведь зимний сезон еще не наступил, паренек замотал шею в толстый цветастый шарф.  
\- Давай знакомиться, Хакуби, меня звать Акиичи. Ты сказал непонятное мне слово, а я люблю узнавать что-то новое, ведь все, что мы знаем, этому нас научили Кадзухи, он у нас самый главный, Мия и Госи. Нам никто из них ничего подобного не говорил. Может потом расскажешь про это подробнее? И покажешь?


End file.
